


Fifty Shades of Tae

by YourDarkestEuphoria



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, CEO Byun Baekhyun, CEO Kim Namjoon | RM, Characters Writing Fanfiction, Cute Kim Taehyung | V, Cute Min Yoongi | Suga, Don't Judge Me, Emotions, Failed Marriage, Fifty Shades of Tae, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I am innocent taekook trash, I promise this is decent, Jungkook is a college student struggling to get a job, Lingerie, M/M, Modeling, My First AO3 Post, My First Smut, Photography Major Jeon Jungkook, Photography Major Kim Taehyung | V, Possible Character Death, Possible Nude Modeling, Pretending to be straight, Rich Jeon Jungkook, Rich Kim Taehyung | V, Rimming, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sassy Kim Seokjin | Jin, Smart Kim Namjoon, Smut, Why Did I Write This?, namjin - Freeform, please read this, taekook, vkook, welp I am going to hell, yoonminseok - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourDarkestEuphoria/pseuds/YourDarkestEuphoria
Summary: Jeon Jungkook is a college student struggling to get a job. After his roommate Kim Seokjin tells him about a famous model and a certain job offer, he complies and accepts the job in hopes of making some money and finally doing something with his life.ORHe is obsessed with the model Kim Taehyung and he is in denial that he is HELLA WHIPPED! *insert lenny faceu*





	Fifty Shades of Tae

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if this is a shitty story, I started writing this instead of sleeping. (Usual me)  
> Since I am Taekook trash I decided to give writing a taekook fanfic a try so here it is! I hope you all enjoy this as much as I did (and still am) writing it. I also hope you noticed how dirtae the title is~  
> Kinda based off of these songs:  
> Papi ft. Nicole Schrezinger by Todrick Hall  
> Strong by One Direction  
> Dirty Mind by Boy Epic  
> OOF

If there was a time when Jungkook was really anxious, it was most definitely now. He had made several phone-calls to different restaurants and gift shops in town trying to get hired for a side job while he was in college, yet nobody hired him. During interviews he managed to stay calm and answer all questions truthfully, so why was he declined of having one now? 

During a previous phone-call earlier today he was informed to arrive at “The Bangtan Motel” to sign up and get started, and since he arrived 5 minutes late due to traffic he was forced to leave despite his “lousy excuses”. 

Jungkook sighed heavily, pulling the shift into drive, backing out of his parking space slowly, watching out for any moving cars. Once he was on the highway again he realized that he was quite tired, and that he should book a hotel room for the night instead of driving home. 

When he least expected it he heard a loud ping! coming from his phone. He continued to drive to the hotel he planned to stay in for the night, yet he didn’t understand why something inside him told him to check his messages. He sighed once again and took the next exit leading him towards the heart of the city. He parked in a nearby grocery store parking lot and shifted the gear into park, running a hand through his hair.

Who could possibly be messaging me now?   
He thought, clicking on the message icon.   
Jinnie Hyung 5 minutes ago  
Kookie-ah, where are you? I have splendid news for you!  
He smiled and rolled his eyes. His roommate was always looking after him. He was literally like a older brother. Even better: his eomma. He texted back.  
Kookie Monster 2:37 PM  
I just parked at a grocery store. What do u want to tell meh?  
He received an instant reply.  
Jinnie Hyung 2:37 PM  
Someone just called and asked if you were here.  
Kookie Monster 2:38 PM  
Ok. And?  
Jinnie Hyung 2:39  
Mr.Kim called and said that he would like to hire you. Just hurry up and come home so I can explain it to you. I need both hands to cook ya know!!!  
Kookie Monster 2:43  
I’m on my way home, hyung  
Kookie Monster 2:47  
See ya soon  
Hyung?  
Hyung?!?  
Jungkook ran a hand through his hair. It was odd that Seokjin didn’t text him saying that “I lov-”  
Ping!  
Jinnie Hyung 3:02 PM  
I love you, Kookie. Now hurry up!!! <3   
Jungkook smiled and chuckled. That was his typical hyung. Once he walked through the front door of his shared two bedroom apartment with Seokjin, the tantalizing scent of lamb skewers, steamed rice, and cooked vegetables wafted through the air and to his nostrils. He dropped his duffel bag next to him and, kicking off his black timberlands, ran to the kitchen. The smell of his favorite food was too irresistible. “Hyung, I’m home!” he nearly moaned out, mouth watering. Seokjin began washing dishes and said “Set the table, and maybe you’ll be able to eat, hm?” The brunet nodded and eagerly placed two plates along with cups, napkins and silverware on both sides of the table in the dining room. Once they were seated at the table, Jungkook asked “So, about that job offer?” Seokjin smiled and wiped his mouth. “Mr.Kim from the Blossom Tree Fashion Industries has called our house phone in hopes of receiving you on the other line. Obviously, that didn’t happen. All he said to me was ‘Please tell Jungkook Jeon to call me back so we can discuss a new job offer.’ I believe that this will be a great opportunity for you to make some money, Jungkook-ah!”

The younger flushed red and shoved a lamb skewer in his mouth. “Are you trying to kick me out, hyung?” He teased, a knowing smile playing on his lips. His hyung rolled his eyes. “I will if you keep teasing me. Now eat up so I can do the rest of the dishes!!!”   
-  
And that’s why Jungkook is rushing towards the main building of the Blossom Tree Fashion Industries building, suit on, hair slicked back, and briefcase in hand. His Seokjin hyung persuaded him (more like forced him) into dressing up nicely for a “more mature and business-like appearance”. From the looks he got from everyone around him, it seemed to work. Especially when he was escorted to Mr.Kim’s office from the secretary of his. He knew that he looked good, and knowing that little fact made him feel good. As long as that secretary didn’t try to touch him in an inappropriate way, he would be fine. 

Yes, he was aware of some of the lustful stares sent his way.

Once inside Mr.Kim’s office, he was told to take a seat in front of the desk. He complied and looked at the purple haired man, noticing that when he smiled dimples would appear on his cheeks. He chuckled. Mr.Kim looked pretty friendly. He soon learned that he was an intellectual and an excellent rapper as well. 

Before speaking, Mr.Kim cleared his throat. “Hello, Mr. Jeon, is it?” Jungkook nods. “Ah,” the older man states. “Well, welcome to my office. I assume that you know why you are here, correct?” The brunet nods, answering with a “Yes, sir.” Mr.Kim nods and pulls out a stack of papers. He flips through the pages and once he finds the paperwork he was looking for, he smiles. “Aha!” Jungkook pushes away the urge not to laugh. This man isn’t one of those serious types of CEO’s like in the movies as he had expected. “So,” the boss begins, “The interview will begin after I repeat all of this information, okay? You’re Jungkook Jeon, male, age 20, and you go to Seoul University, correct?” Jungkook nods. “Yes, that is correct.” 

Mr.Kim smiles and checks this information down on his paper. “Okay, time for more questions. Do you drink any alcohol?” Jungkook shakes his head. “Good,” Mr.Kim says. “You’re one year too young to do so yet.” 

“Do you, or have you ever smoked a cigarette?” “No, sir.”  
More writing. “Do you do any drugs or take any medication?” Jungkook looks befuddled. “N-no, sir.” Mr.Kim arches an eyebrow. “I-I mean…” the younger clears his throat. “Please excuse me for my informality, sir. What I mean is that no, I have never attempted to do any illegal drugs. However, I do take vitamins and sometimes even sleeping pills when I cannot fall asleep.” Mr.Kim chuckles. “Okay, then.” The older male looks at his guest, noticing that he seemed to be uncomfortable. 

Mr.Kim clears his throat and in an attempt to cheer Jungkook up, he turns on “Crayon” by G-Dragon. Jungkook immediately relaxes, finding out that the voice of his idol was really soothing. Mr.Kim smiles at this and says “So, Jungkook. Tell me a few things about yourself.” Jungkook pauses, and tenses up a bit. His jaw clenches and he starts staring at a vase on the desk, seeming to be deep in thought.

“Well, I’m from Busan. I was born September 1st, in the year of 1997.” Mr.Kim nods. “Okay. Any hobbies, favorite color, music, anything that should concern me?” Jungkook thinks again, and suddenly his eyes light up. “Well…” he trails off. “Well, my favorite colors are black and red since they are the colors of hip-hop. As you probably guessed, yes, one of my favorite genres of music is hip-hop/rap. Rock is another favorite genre of mine. My idol is G-Dragon...and…” he thinks once again. “I enjoy playing video games, drawing can be fun too.” Mr.Kim nods. “Great! I think one of my other hard workers will be the perfect friend for you. He has many things in common with you.” Jungkook arches an eyebrow. “Mr.Kim, if you don’t mind me asking, who is this person?” The older male laughs, eyes crinkling at the corners. Jungkook can’t help but smile, bunny teeth on full display. After his laughter died down to a low chuckle, Mr.Kim looks at the brunet and says “His name is Taehyung Kim. He’s modeling in Germany right now along with a few other people. He draws designs of designer clothing, and once the designs are accepted he models in them and the photos are released worldwide. When feedback of his photoshoots become a hit, the clothes are eventually sold in stores everywhere.” The youngers eyes widen. He’s heard of this famous model lately. Now that he thinks about it, Seokjin mentioned a model from Korea making it big.   
Flashback  
Jungkook awoke to the sound of his hyung squealing over a young handsome Korean model that modeled in a Gucci photoshoot in America. He walked out of his room, rolling his eyes when Jin said “Good morning, Kookie! Come look at this amazing angel that fell from the heavens above!” He knew that if he protested he would offend his hyung, so he complied and looked at the photo of a blonde male with blue contact lenses in. 

Jungkook almost gasped out loud. The Korean model was handsome indeed. The way he was biting his lip...his hair looked so soft. His Gucci headband looked more than he was worth, and that lip biting! Oh my!  
Seokjin looked at Jungkook knowingly, smirking, but saying nothing. Jungkook shook it off and rolled his eyes, faking a sigh. Standing up, he said “Seriously, hyung? Put your junk in the trunk and go gay-dream somewhere else. You woke me up due to your childish squealing!” His hyung rolled his eyes. “How can you not fanboy over that...that God!” 

End of Memory

Jungkook regrets not admitting the fact that yes, Taehyung Kim was handsome. Not only that, but he was told that he could be his freaking best friend!

“Uh, Jungkook? Earth to Jungkook Jeon!” The brunet jumped in place, nearly falling out of his seat. “Uh? Oh! I-Im sorry, Mr.Kim!” The purple haired man stood up, handing Jungkook’s information to a woman that had just entered the room. Jungkook’s mind started to turn into chaos; thoughts of him not being hired since he was acting like a dork in front of a professional photographer made him feel dumb, and even worse: it blew the chance of meeting that famous model out the door. These thoughts make him feel like less of a man to be honest.

Mr.Kim smiled, looking down at Jungkook. “Mr.Jeon, do you think you could put your art skills to the test?” Jungkook furrowed his brows, thinking deeply. He looked up at the older man, nodding. “Can you take pictures well? I think you can from what I’ve seen on your social media accounts.” Jungkook feels his throat go dry. He posted appropriate enough posts on his instagram, twitter, snapchat and tumblr, right? His thoughts were too loud and he didn’t hear it when Mr.Kim said he was hired.

“Jungkook.” The brunet looked up at the taller male. “Hm?” “Did you hear me? You’re hired.” Jungkook’s face went red. “Oh.” He let the words sink in.

“Thank you, Mr.Kim!!!” Jungkook couldn’t believe it! He was finally hired for a job. “Jungkook, these will be your tasks: You will sketch clothing designs when needed, you’ll photograph pictures of the one and only Taehyung Kim, Jimin Park, and more, and, maybe just maybe, you’ll become a model if you desire to do so.”   
Jungkook shook his new bosses hand. “Thank you so much sir! I promise that I won’t let you down!”

Mr. Kim grins a toothy grin, dimples, eye crinkles and white teeth on full display. “Trust me, you won’t. You have true potential, Jeon.” Jungkook thanks him once again, picking up his briefcase before stepping a foot out of the office door. Before doing so, however, Mr.Kim stops him in his tracks. 

“Jungkook,” The brunet turns around. “Yes, sir?” Mr.Kim walks towards him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Arrive at work two days from now. Come to my office first thing, okay?” He nods. “Also…” He arches another eyebrow. 

“You can call me Namjoon by the way.”  
-

**Author's Note:**

> I J-hope you enjoyed, hehe...I'm not too confident about my writing skills yet. Feel free to give me writing or word writing prompt suggestion! Please give some love as well to BTS! <3


End file.
